The new DigiDestined
by KaguriSoichi
Summary: A time after MaloMyotismon's defeat a new Digi-Destined appears, what could he do?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in the storyline excluding Soichi, as he's my OC for this particular story, also the story is non-canon which is obvious due to the time period and so fourth.**

_Authors Notes: _I basically decided, after a while to make my own story up in a what if universe if a new Digi-Destined decided to show up out of the middle of nowhere and just happens to make things a little more interesting for the already made Digi-Destined, so let's see how this goes, R&R please! Also to add their names will be their English dub names.

_A Digimon never dies, they are always re-formatted into eggs, to be born a-new as baby Digimon; some retain their memories of their past life, some do not. -Gennai_

"He said that to me just a year ago, I wonder what happened to make me go there.." The young boy laid upon his bed spoke, his hands behind his head, one leg arched up with the knee upward, the other flat on the bed. He had black hair, and wore a white dress shirt unbuttoned, and a shirt with the name of some anime on it, wearing casual blue jeans underneath, he had blue eyes as well, it was odd but it seemed to go that way.

"Soichi! It's time to go to your new school!" Obviously his mother yelling; assuming he wasn't awake, but who could sleep when thinking about the Digital World? His first time there happened as if like a dream, he thought of it more like a nightmare; as if he wanted to wake up immediately, then he met his partner, a small red bandana covering his face excluding the lower region, he was small and wore a katana on the back. His partner was Ninjamon, the one who saved him from a group of Tyrannomon who thought he was trespassing on their territory.

"Would you like me to accompany you Soichi?" His partner spoke hanging upside down from the cieling looking down to his partner.

"If you want to Ninjamon, I don't know what people think of Digimon, but seeing that huge thing that appeared in the middle of the city was kind of weird don't you think?" He retorted, already dressed, and pulling the laces on his shoes getting ready for his first day at the new school.

"Well then I will; I don't want to chance a Digimon appearing out of the blue and attacking you." The digimon he had was a Champion, he honed his skills very thoroughly even if they met when he was in that current form he remained that way when being in the real world, flipping from the cieling and landing before his partner giving a nod.

To what Ninjamon assumed it was a normal walk to school, most people gawked at his Digimon, as if they'd never seen one before, they thought _only_ the Digi-Destined had one, it seems that he proved them wrong, he came from a different island in Japan, he'd rather keep that to himself. More honed and content, keeping his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked, looking forward seeing a group walking to the school, yet he didn't intend to go and talk to them. He wasn't very social unless he was spoken to first, walking directly passed the five, with Ninjamon beside him, the five also had Digimon but he didn't notice obviously due to wanting to get his first day over with quickly.

"Hey! You have a Digimon too!" One of the five blurted out, pointing, he wore a blue vest and a derk blue undershirt, wearing tan shorts.

"What's it to you?" Soichi responded in a rather cold manner, he didn't want others to know about Ninjamon but this was unavoidable.

"I have one too, his name's Veemon, maybe we could be friends, my name's Davis Motomiya, what's yours?" Davis questioned giving a smile, offering a right hand.

"Soichi, Soichi Kaguri." He remained with his back turned and his bag slung, only Ninjamon turned to face them, perhaps they weren't the best looking group to have Digimon but they were acceptable in Ninjamon's eyes, so perhaps even Soichi could open up to them.

"I'm Yolei, nice to meet you." It was obvious that the purple haired girl would speak second, they went in order as if they were taking turns.

"I'm Cody, it's a pleasure." The younger looking one spoke after, when will it end?

"I'm T.K, hope you like it here." Given the blonde headed one was already known to be a Digi-Destined but it's nice he introduced himself at least.

"And I'm Kari, maybe you could come to the Digital World with us sometime." And yet again another one of the known Digi-Destined spoke, yet she caught his eye, Soichi gave a calm chuckle, then turning around, with Ninjamon stepping before him. His Digimon was very protective, but seeing three in-training, one rookie, and one champion Digimon it wasn't much to worry about.

"I'll consider it, Ninjamon isn't really too fond of going back there, _yet_ whenever you guys go, just call me." Even if he didn't want to he gave Kari his number, as to make himself look like he had a crush, Davis showed some jealousy but the others just laughed.

"Want to walk to school with us?" TK offered, it was something he'd never been offered before, he was the _weird_ kid at his old school, he only transferred because of his dad having a new job, but eh, who could complain? I mean meeting five others with Digimon was surprising, but to meet the, _THE_ Digi-Destined was downright insanity.

"Hmm..Ninjamon what do you think?" Soichi always asked Ninjamon for advice in situations like this, he didn't really know how to respond to them himself, so he asked his Digimon because he knew Ninjamon would know who to trust, and who not to.

"They seem fine with me, I don't mind." Ninjamon was calm, and spoke in a relaxed tone, it wasn't as if he was going to snap or anything.

They turned and talked along their way to school, it was somewhat of a short walk but feigning longevity, for the conversations were about Soichi, how he acquired Ninjamon, how his old school was, if he had any friends, you know? The usual stuff the new kid gets asked at school, well if they were a Digi-Destined, Soichi had a Digivice, a D-Terminal, and to top it off, Ninjamon could digivolve without needing the Digivice, it seemed weird, but it was just how it was.

Upon reaching the school, Soichi looked at his schedule as if dumbfounded, Ninjamon knew his cue to depart as he was only following Soichi until he reached the school, dissapearing in a shroud of leaves to sit and watch Soichi from the shadows.

"Hey you have class with me." Davis spoke pointing down to his schedule.

"Is that so? Mind showing me around?" Soichi responded, somewhat confused still about the schedule he had, but who could complain? At least he wasn't the one showing people around for a change.

"Sure, I'll even show you where we go to the Digital World too." Davis spouted it out as if the world knew, well technically it did obviously since MaloMyotismon made that obvious.

The classes came and went, it was already lunch time, Soichi had different seat pairings each hour, first hour, he was next to Davis, the other next to Yolei who seemed to gawk at him, the third was next to TK who talked to him about the adventures they had. The fourth hour was next to Cody who told him about some of the Digimon they've faced in the past, they were marvelous tales if he didn't have Ninjamon he'd think they were insane. But he's looking forward to his fifth hour, he was sitting next to Kari who should have a few interesting tales of her own to tell.

"So, after school we're going to the Digital World, right?" Cody wanted to make sure, that way he could E-mail Ken about it.

"Yup, we have some stuff to look for, I heard there's been something going on at the land of Beginnings." TK responded as if it were urgent, yet Soichi had no idea where the Land of Beginnings was, or what its purposes was made for.

"Excuse me, but what's the land of Beginnings?" Soichi jumped in before anyone else could reply, that showed he didn't have much experience in the Digital World only being in it a few times if that, all he knew of was that Ninjamon was his partner, and that he was a Chosen from what Gennai told him.

"Oh it's the place where all Baby Digimon are born." TK responded giving a answer to Soichi's question, but before he could ask another, the bell rang and they were off to class.

The day seemed like it would take forever, then finally it was over, the computer room was open and they could all go to the Digital World, Soichi wasn't really prepared to go but as soon as he saw leaves appearing before him; he became confident. The sixth Digi-Destined made his entrance, it was Ken Ichijoji, obviously he was there to come with them, and Wormmon was right there with him, he knew about them by hearing about the Digimon Emperor stories, as well as when he turned a new leaf.

"Oh, who's this?" Ken spoke almost as calmly as Ninjamon, it was like _they_ should've been partners instead, be Soichi wouldn't have liked that, he preferred Ninjamon over any other.

"Soichi, Soichi Kaguya." Soichi responded then nodding to the others as the gate opened to the Digital World, then moving his Digivice forward from the right pocket, going through the computer screen and inside, his clothing changed, it was a black jacket, and black pants, with a red shirt underneath, as well as black cut off gloves, and a red scarf over his mouth to match his digimon.

"Wow, cool threads dude." Davis spoke looking at Soichi's attire, it was a given what they wore, but his own? Not so much.

"Appreciated, Ninjamon lead me to the Land of Beginnings." Soichi looked to his Digimon but Ninjamon only turned, he wanted to Digivolve into his more _pure_ form as he referred it to, being a Champion all day can be a bit boring.

"I would rather Digivolve before we go, it would save some time.." Ninjamon turned, looking to his partner, then with a nod Soichi moved his Digivice outward, his digimon flipping into the air, as the Digivolution sequence began. A light moving down onto Ninjamon with a ball appearing in its place, as it shattered the left arm was that of a cannon, his lower body was red, wearing metal shoes, a metal mask appearing upon his head, as well as claws on the right hand. Landing with the right hand placed onto the ground in a bow to his partner, it showed their bond was inseperable to be able to have his Digimon to be capable of turning into a Ultimate so soon.

"You ready MetalMamemon?" Soichi looked to his digimon, as it stood nodding, looking to the six who watched the Digivolution, giving a small look of shock, they had no idea Soichi knew about digivolving so quickly.

"Whoa! That's MetalMamemon?!" Davis quickly jumped with surprise, as not even Veemon hit the Ultimate level without DNA Digivolution before, but somehow the new kid did it made him a little jealous, but he came to terms with it.

"He can digivolve into an Ultimate without a crest..?" TK, Patamon, Gatomon, and Kari looked at each other puzzled, with the two standing there, his Digimon seemed to be different from the others.

"That's so cool!" Cody jumped in surprise, followed by Yolei, they'd never seen someone with a Ultimate Digimon that they never knew before, it was a surprise for sure.

"Come on, let's go, enough time's gone by." MetalMamemon spoke giving his input, as they began to run to the Land of Beginnings.

What would they find there? Would it be another threat, or something more mysterious? Who knows, wait for the next chapter and find out!

**To be Continued...**


End file.
